Star Wars Clone Cav: The end of the war
by Commander Jymn
Summary: the first of my stories featuring Commander Jymn. Takes place at the same time as episode three and has plenty of clones scrapping tinnies, and a few others.
1. the staging area

Star Wars

Clone Cavalry

The Wars End

As the battle raged high above Coruscant, a group of four-hundred steaks slowed and became recognizable as republic fighters. "Triple Zero High Command, the Calvary has arrived" the lead fighter called out on an open frequency.

"Jymn, this is Cody, we need you and the two-fourteenth to take out this droid staging area" as he said it a hologram appeared in Jymn's V-19 showing dozens of droid landing barges.

"Rodger that, how's the situation" Jymn said while typing into his instrument display panel informing the other fighters of their goal

"Not bad on the ground. Master Yoda and Windu are leading troops towards the senate and Thire is mopping up some droids in the assembly areas"

"Rodger that. Jymn over and out." Jymn switched to the wing frequency "214 time to hit the deck" and rolled his fighter over and dived straight down at Coruscant's towering… Towers.

Minutes later Jymn and the four-hundred other fighters of wing 214 soared above the gleaming skyscrapers of the city planet when Jymn radioed "Arc fighters up front, lock your S-foils in attack position. They will be coming up in a few seconds. Fourth squadron, you have the interception role. Third squad, take out anti-air emplacements."

"Sir," one of the Arc fighter pilots radioed, "Long range sensors indicate the enemy is fifty clicks away and has fifty-some barges."

"Rodger that" Jymn said and thought to himself that this would be a turkey shoot.

Fifty clicks away droid commander OOM-37 was busy organizing the landing barges and droid forces when his sonic sensors detected a high pitch whine. He turned and his optical sensors registered a large group of starfighter sized objects. "uh-oh uh-oh" he said before turning and ordering a full scale defense.

Commander Jymn saw the droids starting to fire at his fighters and said "So much for stealth, all forces full speed, fire at will!" and barrel-rolled to evade a flak burst, but he was thankful that there weren't any droid fighters. As Jymn began his attack run he targeted a group of armored transports with his missiles and then a group of droids with his cannons.

Jymn was partially annoyed because he couldn't tell how much damage he had done due to the laser and missile fire of the other fighters looking exactly the same, but still glad because they would only need one more pass and they could move on to a new target.

The next pass Jymn targeted a landing barge that still had a large amount of troops inside it and had somehow escaped the first run unscathed. Jymn fired his remaining missiles and let loose a long stream of cannon fire into it. Then he pulled up slightly and sent a stream of fire into a company of droids.

Jymn pulled up and then circled around the area surveying it. The fifty massive landing barges were all completely destroyed. One had been shot down while still in the air and crashed onto two more, destroying them as well. Jymn couldn't stop himself from laughing when he saw a large armored transport embedded in a skyscraper. "All right 214, nice job. Third squadron, your on clean-up. Everybody else, let's head towards the senate."


	2. rescue

"Any republic starfighter forces! We are under attack by large numbers of Separatist fighters!"

"This is Wing 214 lead, what is your position?" Jymn responded over the radio, not knowing if they could arrive in time.

"This is Commander Thire we are located in the southern part of the works." The works, Jymn knew, were a large decaying manufacturing area that was primarily flat with few tall buildings, it was the worst place on Coruscant to come under an air attack from.

"Rodger that, hold on, we can be there in less then two minutes" Jymn responded to Commander Thire. "Lets go 214"

Two thousand droid fighters were swarmed over Thire's division of shock troops, and because their extremely limited processing capacity they were all unaware that a shit-load of pissed off clone fighters heading their way.

"Keep your cool, don't try to hit them when we plow though" Jymn advised on the radio then said, "Four hundred of us and two thousand of them? Piss poor odds for the tinnies. Fire at will." Jymn fired his laser cannons indiscriminately while at long range and his targeting computer reported six kills. Then Jymn got in closer and hit two fighters before executing a snap-roll to evade a droid fighter bearing down on him and then hitting four more droid fighters. Jymn looked at his display and saw that he had 378 V-19's left, but only 21 ARC-170 fighters, while the enemy still had a bit over eleven thousand fighters. Jymn kept up his furious attack on three more droid fighters while noting that for every one fighter Wing 214 lost, the droids lost fifty.

While pulling a tight turn to get behind a tri-droid Jymn saw a vulture droid begin a staffing run. Jymn knew that most other pilot's would chose one target or the other, but Jymn chose both. He got the inside turn on the tri-droid and fired a burst. He couldn't even see if it was destroyed because he had already followed through with the turn and was now behind the vulture droid. To Jymn, time slowed to a crawl, he looked ahead of the droid and saw its target, an open transport laden with munitions. Jymn knew that if he missed the droid that he would hit the transport, causing many friendly fire deaths. He also knew that if he didn't shoot down the fighter it would destroy the transport. Jymn lined up his sights a tiny bit in front of the droid and pulled the trigger. Jymn watched in slow motion as the bolts flew perfectly right into the droids brain and it spiraled out of control hitting a unused power conduit. All of a sudden the battle went back to full speed and Jymn pulled up and fired his cannons into a tri-droid on the tail of one of his fighters.

Soon the battle was over and Thire thanked Jymn and 214. Jymn looked at his display showing battle statistics. As wing leader he could access the stats of all the fighters. When he saw them he couldn't stop from smiling. Two thousand one hundred and thirty five droid fighters had been destroyed, but at the cost of twenty nine fighters. Jymn led the wing's kills with eighteen kills and no clone pilot had less than three kills, most having seven. "Good work guys. Next stop, the senate" Jymn said and programmed his fighter's autopilot to head to the Senate building. On the way there Jymn watched as half of a Separatist destroyer trailed smoke as it tore through the sky, finally landing in a large area.


	3. outside the senate

As Commander Jymn and Wing 214 neared the Senate Rotunda, Jymn saw a massive battle raging. The clones had the droids encircled in a two mile wide circle and retreating steadily into the Senate building. The droid forces were made up of the usual assortment, repulsor tanks, homing droids, supers, and the common tinny. The clone's had a whole bunch of walkers of various kinds and a couple of tanks. Jymn estimated there were a hundred thousand clone troopers with them.

As Jymn circled the Senate and Studied the battlefield he suddenly saw hail-fire droids, and a bunch of them, worse, they were headed straight towards a weak spot in the clone lines. "214! Blow those wheels on the double!" Jymn shouted into his comlink. Wing 214 dove as one and the offending hail-fire droids were vaporized and sent shrapnel sky-high. When Jymn was sure the counter-attack had been stopped he looked around and came to the realization, 214 was the only group of fighters around. Jymn swore to himself "First through seventh squadrons, you got CAP, the rest of you, engage targets a will" Jymn radioed and watched as most of his fighters dove on the droids, and slagged them.

"Sir," one of the ARC pilots radioed Jymn, "incoming aircraft, bearing one-eight-zero, profile matches L-A-A-T-I gunships, two hundred of them"

"Rodger that pilot" Jymn responded and turned his fighter around to the south. He could barely make out the gunships coming towards the Senate. He soon enough guessed their intentions. "Python" Jymn said over the radio "when those Larty's get here I'm going to join them" Python, normally in charge of First squadron acknowledged. Jymn continued to both watch the gunships and the Droids, and his wing, and the clones. For as hectic the battle on the ground was, for Jymn it was only mildly amusing, he had seen to many like it before.

When the gunships neared the Senate, the battle got interesting to Jymn. Jymn knew that they were carrying a full regiment of two thousand troops, but he was only interested in one of those gunships. The particular gunship Jymn was interested in was flat black and leading the rest. Jymn watched as the gunships made a loose circle around the Senate and then they landed on the upper landing zone and quickly disembarked their cargo of clone troopers before turning around and aiding Jymn's fighters. All except the black one did anyway, Jymn landed his fighter next to it, and was immediately greeted by an imposing ARC captain who had just gotten out of it. Jymn knew the stories of ARC troopers, the stories were that they could defeat any foe and any army, usually by themselves. Jymn also knew they had a reputation as loners and were equally harsh towards both enemies and allies.

"_Su'cuy Vode_" The ARC captain said to Jymn

"_Su'cuy_ Z" Jymn replied to Zeta "_Vaii gar ru'cuyi_"

"_N'oya'kari hut'uun, Vod_." came Zeta's reply, Jymn his nodded acknowledgement.

"Well you've missed most of the fun." Jymn and Zeta went back a long time and like to converse in _Mando'a_. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Simple for once. Get in, kill droids, kill more droids, wait for the _Jetisei_ in the Senate Chambers, and laugh our heads off at how pathetic they are." Zeta responded to Jymn, who knew Zeta was having a hard time to keep from laughing.

"Sounds good." Jymn replied as he un-holstered his weapon.


	4. the senate chamber

"Okay," Zeta said "Let me get this straight. I'm going in there with these," Zeta hefted a large PLX missile launcher on his left shoulder and an equally large chain-gun on his right one "and your going in there with a deecee?" Zeta looked at Jymn. "Something is seriously screwed up with you."

Jymn wasn't impressed at all with Zeta though "that plex of yours is only good for two shots, and I'd be more scared if you were aiming at the guy next to me with your rotary" Zeta looked at Jymn sourly. Jymn was using his DC-17m that he simply loved but also had his two DC-15s pistols ready just incase he felt like dual wielding for a bit.

"_Oya Vod_" Jymn said, and the two started into the Senate. Firt they came upon the outer pillars also known as "the forest," because of how someone noticed the pillars looked like Kashyyyk's Wroshyr trees. Jymn and Zeta aided each other in crossing the forest by one running to a new pillar while the other provided cover fire and then they switched. When Jymn and Zeta reached the end without meeting a single droid Jymn got nervous. "I've got a bad feeling about this Z" Zeta nodded his head in agreement. They walked up to a large door. Jymn motioned Zeta to give him cover while he placed a charge on it. Jymn had just reached the door when it slid open. "_Osik_" Jymn muttered when he saw a very large and imposing advanced dwarf spider droid just inside the door. Jymn leapt into a roll off to the right of the door just as Zeta fired his plex at the droid. Zeta launched the second rocket and dropped the launcher. "_Vor'e vod_," Jymn said to Zeta.

"hey someone had to protect your sorry _shebs_" Zeta grinned inside his helmet. They continued through the door. Unlike the past few minutes, this hallway was filled with droids. They didn't stick around to long though, between the buzz of Zeta's chain-gun and the tapping of Jymn's deecee battle droids fell by the dozen. Jymn reached the end of the hallway and opened the door and walked through, right into a battle droid. Jymn decided to have some fun and brought up his left fist to punch the droid. Instead of his knuckles connecting with the droid, his vibro-blade did. "Where didyou get that little toy?" Zeta asked Jymn.

"Procurement had some left over from the shiny-boys." Jymn replied with a smile and clipped his rifle to his back plate and pulled out his two pistols "fun time" he said to no one in particular and crossed the room into another hall that contained more droids. Like his rifle, it took one pistol shot for normal droids and two for supers, the difference was that the pistols recharged, DC-17 power packs had to be changed, and the pistols had a shorter range. Jymn tried a trick he knew on two battle droids. He lined them both up, one with each gun and pulled the triggers at the same time. Both droids heads fell of and crumpled to the floor. At the end of this hallway was a heavy blast door. Jymn waited while Zeta placed a large charge on the door. Jymn counted down the timer "In three, two" Jymn pressed the trigger on the detonator. The blast melted a large whole through the door.

When went through they found themselves in a senate pod about half way up the senate chamber. Down below on the ground floor were about twenty droids working at various consoles. Jymn pulled out his DC-17m again and switched to the sniper mode. "Z, when I open fire, put suppressive fire on the ones that don't die." Zeta nodded. Jymn picked out a yellow marked command droid and fired. He could hear the chain-guns buzzing and picked out three more target's. He fired on them one after another. The magazine for his rifle was empty so Jymn switched to the grenade launcher and fired a two rounds down at the droids, who were stupidly clumped together. Then he switched back to the rifle and picked off the rest of them.

"Nice work." Zeta started. "what do you say we go down there and wait an hour for the Jedi?" he said then started to laugh. He was cut short by a large droid landing with a crash onto the pod. The droids landing had off balanced the pod and it tipped precariously. Jymn and Zeta had been thrown out of the pod and now Jymn was holding onto it's edge with his fingers and Zeta was holding onto his foot. Jymn saw that the droid was one of the Magnaguards that were General Grievous's personal bodyguards. It was wielding an electro staff that looked rather large and deadly to Jymn. Jymn knew he had to think fast if he was going to survive this encounter. Jymn let go of the railing with his right hand and reached towards his belt. "What the _fierfek_ are you doing!" Zeta cried out from below him. He pulled out a class E thermal detonator and activated it. He tossed it into the pod and let go with his left hand. Normally clone troopers falling long distance's die but Jymn and Zeta didn't. The reason they didn't was because Jymn activated his jetpack which slowed their fall and they hit the ground amid raining debris from the exploded droid. "Next time. Don't scare me like that Jymn." Zeta said. Jymn took of his helmet and nodded. Then they waited for the Jedi to arrive. With the droids on the ground defeated and the Separatist fleet retreating the second battle of Coruscant was over.


	5. aftermath

"Oh crap" Jymn said out loud to no one in particular. He started looking around the senate chamber's floor. Zeta looked at him with a puzzled look. "I think my deecee seventeen was in the pod when I blew it up." He then walked over to the part off the floor directly opposite the pod that Jymn had blown up.

He bent down and picked something up, but Zeta couldn't tell what it was. "What's that? Zeta asked him. Jymn walked back to Zeta and showed him a carbine sized gun that had an exposed rotary magazine with about ten rockets on it. "Bulldog RLR, _kandosii_." Jymn handed it to Zeta. "Standard issue magna-guard sidearm. Uses magazines of eight homing rockets that are self guided and deadly accurate." He handed it back. "Nice replacement for your deecee." He then stared at it for a minute. "Not a lot of ammo for it though" Jymn held up three more magazines. "Still not that many shots"

"True, I guess I'll have to save them for the far away, armored targets then" Jymn replied back. Jymn and Zeta turned and turned and looked at the main door and saw two lightsabers, a low green one, and a high blue one, starting to cut through the door. Jymn kept talking, "I even heard a story about a guy who got shot down by one of these. Needless to say, he wasn't telling it." Just after he finished speaking, the door finally fell in and Masters Yoda and Windu stormed into the room, both screaming a Jedi battle cry. Jymn and Zeta looked on in amusement. The two Jedi stopped in the middle of the room and looked around as if they were expecting an unseen opponent to suddenly appear out of nowhere. They stood there ready for a minute before Jymn and Zeta realized they couldn't contain their laughter for much longer. "Excuse us Masters, we will be going now." Jymn said.

All of a sudden Jymn heard "join the darkside you must, cookies they have."

Jymn looked at Master Yoda confused "Sir what did you say?"

"Said nothing did I. Odd hearing, you must have" Yoda replied. He and Windu were still waiting for the unseen opponent.

"Okay then. Zeta let's go" Jymn said, then muttered "have you odd speaking, more like." Once they were out of the chambers the two broke into laughter. "Wow, if it weren't for Jedi like them we would have won already" Jymn said and Zeta nodded his agreement. They then proceded back to the ships.

On a different part of the outer column are, Jymn saw some Senators going to meet an incoming shuttle. Jymn could see General's Kenobi and Skywalker inside. He then saw a shape move and hide behind a pillar. He knew it was Senator Amidala. Jymn had served with Skywalker to many times before to not know what was between them. He had even asked Skywalker about it directly and he had admitted that they were married. After that revelation his admiration for Jedi in general had gone down. He still considered _Ani'ika _his friend, mainly because he knew that Skywalker must trust him a lot to confide in him that secret.

"Z, your staying at Spec Force HQ right?" Zeta nodded. "I'll meet you at the Leviathan when it gets here. Until then if you need me I'll be at Santo Espirto field with the rest of Wing two-fourteen." Jymn climbed in his fighter and was about to take off when Zeta asked him where the Leviathan, the Venator class star destroyer Jymn commanded was. "Her hyper-drive was taken out at Cato Nemoidia. She's suppose to be here in two days." Jymn answered and flew off.


	6. pirates of the Carriban

Author's note: the main plot of this chapter and the next one was originally to be the main focus of the third book, but due to its shortness, I decided to write it here and put the other main events into the second book (including the new co-main character). Plus, Jymn and Zeta had to do something during the gap between the end of the last chapter and the last chapter (hint: last chapter contains deaths of many Jedi).

Around ten in the morning galactic standard time (Coruscant time), Jymn received a message from Sub Commander Onasi, who commanded the ship whenever Jymn left the ship, that the Leviathan would be arriving in system around noon. For the next hour Jymn was getting 214 ready to fly back to the Leviathan when he received a call from General Kenobi who requested that Jymn come to the temple and meet him immediately.

When Jymn arrived at the Jedi temple he was told by a temple guard that Kenobi was waiting for him in the war room. On his way there he ran into Commander Cody, who also was going to meet with Kenobi. When they got to the war room entrance, the guard outside told Cody to wait because he wanted to meet with them one at a time. "Ah, Commander Jymn, I see your still in one piece. I believe your ship, the Leviathan, is about to reach Coruscant" Jymn nodded. "Good, because I have a mission for you and the Leviathan. For the past month our shipping has been under attack by various Separatist pirates, armed with Recusant light destroyers and Munificent Frigates. We assumed that the ships would have been involved in yesterday's battle, but it seems that only a few of them did. We believe the rest were out waiting in ambush. This morning Clone Intelligence found that the pirates are based on the world of Carriban. Also as of this morning, only three of their ships were in orbit around the planet. We also know that they do not have a base on the planet, only a large space station in orbit. Unfortunately for us, they are led by the longtime pirate Iaco Stark, who I once had the pleasure of meeting when I was a young padiwan. Fortunately for you, you have the pleasure of removing this pirate from existence" General Kenobi smiled at Jymn.

"I'll say hi to him for you sir. I expect he will remember you." Jymn said before excusing himself and exiting the room, remembering to say good bye to Cody. Hen Jymn returned to the Airfield, wing 214 was at full strength, having just received replacements, and ready to take off.

As he strode onto the Bridge of the Leviathan, Jymn ordered course to Carriban plotted and the engines warmed up. Once Jymn was sure that Zeta's gunship had docked, he ordered the helmsman to engage the hyperdrives and proceed to Carriban at full speed. From the time that Zeta's ship docked until he was on the bridge was forty seven seconds, Jymn counted. He didn't even wait for Zeta to ask, Jymn quickly told him the Situation, and the plan.

"So your saying, that we're going to waltz on up to this place, board the station while the Lev concentrates on the ships, set charges and blow the station, and go right back to Triple Zero? Sounds like the trip will take longer than the main event." Zeta ended after Jymn had finished.

"Would you rather be here or back on Coruscant filing after-action reports?" Jymn countered back. Zeta responded by saying that this would only cause more paperwork. "True, but at least we get a quick break" Jymn finished and went to his cabin to get a hour of sleep before the battle.

When Jymn woke up and went to the bridge Onasi informed him that they would exit hyperspace in ten minutes. Jymn was about to have Onasi bring the crew to battle stations, but first glanced at a status panel realized that the crew already was. Jymn thought about the tactics he would use in the upcoming battle. He would have Zeta lead the raid on the station, while he coordinated the attack from the Leviathan.

"Sir," the sensor operator shouted out, braking Jymn's train of thought, "long range scanners are picking up a large space station in a high orbit around the planet. Near by are four destroyers and seven frigates. Jymn's blood froze, he knew that it would take six Recusant destroyers to defeat the Leviathan, and that wing 214 could easily handle the frigates, but the station would tip the balance, and not in Jymn's favor. Then Jymn got angry, but successfully refrained from showing it, Kenobi said there were only three _dikut'la_ ships, Jymn thought to himself. Jymn, thought, and fast.

"Helmsman, how long until we reach the planet?" Jymn asked calmly. The helmsman said they were now three minutes away, and would come out of hyperspace five thousand kilometers from the space station. "Alright, bring us out of hyperspace right now" Jymn wanted the Leviathan as far away from the station as currently possible. When the Leviathan decelerated and dropped out of hyperspace he could barely see the enemy ships in the distance, about five hundred thousand kilometers away. "Weapons officer," Jymn said, "fire main turrets in an Alpha strike at the enemy station, lets draw their attention." Jymn knew that at this distance an alpha strike, firing all the ships main guns at the same time, even though the turbo-lasers carried by the Leviathan were some of the longest range guns ever, wouldn't do much damage. Jymn's intent was to draw the enemy ships away from the space station and destroy them, before closing on the station. He then slightly modified his plan. "Helmsman, set a course for the station, full speed ahead. Weapons, the crews may fire at will" Jymn said, the rest of the bridge crew being as confused as the helmsman, but they followed their orders.

The bridge crew watched as the skeletal ships and the station in the distance grew larger, and how the blood red bolts sped towards the station. When they saw the bolts impact the station they watched as the ships slowly turned and broke orbit, heading towards the Leviathan. The leviathans guns started to continue fire, one at a time, still at the station because the ships could evade the shots at this distance. Minutes passed as the crew waited for the ships to close the distance. When the first pirate ship, a light destroyer, reached the Leviathan, she was immediately greeted by a broadside from the Leviathans port turrets. The majority of the bolts hit the midsection of the ship, splitting it in two. At this the crew cheered. Jymn saw that up ahead, unlike the first lone destroyer, the rest of the Separatist ships were in a tight block formation. Jymn opened a channel to the fighter control bridge and ordered the main hanger doors opened and the fighters launched, then the doors quickly closed. Then he ordered the fighters to remain close to the Leviathan. Not fifteen seconds after the hanger doors closed, a swarm of Vulture droids attacked the Leviathan. The fighters quickly engaged the droids and destroyed many of them before they had a chance to get one pass in on the Leviathan.

The Leviathan was quickly coming up on the pirate ships that were attempting to block their path. Jymn pointed at a ship on the Weapon operators station "When I give the order I want all batteries and missiles to fire on this destroyer." Then he walked over to the helmsman and pointed at the same ship, "head straight towards this ship. I want flank speed when I order it." The two clones had both heard each others orders and were able to figure out the plan. Jymn contacted the fighter control bridge, "when we next to the enemy ships, the fighters are to break off and fire at will." Jymn stood on the bridge and looked completely calm.

Onasi came up to him, "Sir, if this it will be a miracle" he said. Jymn just nodded. Jymn looked at the CIS destroyer right in front of the Leviathan, the space between the ships was quickly disappearing. Jymn gave the order to fire and watched the opposing destroyer. As soon as the bolts slammed into the destroyer it slowed considerably, for a second it almost looked as if it was going backwards. Then the torpedoes struck it and the ship became a momentary sun, disintegrating in a ball of fire. Jymn gave the order for flank speed and the Leviathan headed straight into the gap in the enemy fleet. Jymn was surprised at how long it took the pirates to realize Jymn's intent. For nearly a minute they didn't even move, by then it was to late. The fighters swarmed away from the ship as did more red bolts of deadly plasma. Jymn wanted to let out aa sigh of relief, but it would not be good for the bridges moral, and they weren't through it yet. As the pirate fleet struggled to turn around at their full speed, a few collision took place. Jymn was saddened when the fighter control bridge reported two of wing 214 fighters were crushed between a pirate frigate and destroyer when they turned into each other, worse, was that the destroyer was still turning. Jymn thought through his plan. First, the Leviathan would reach the enemy station and launch boarding parties without slowing down. Then the Leviathan would enter into an orbit of the planet on the exact opposite side as the space station where it would wait for, and annihilate the pirates. Finally the Leviathan would return to the station and pick up the boarding parties and detonate the explosives the teams placed on board.

Combat on a star destroyer is slow compared to combat in star fighters and to pass the ten minutes it would take to reach the station, Jymn watched the holo-tank that showed 3D images of the pirate vessels and wing 214. Jymn was unimpressed by the poor tactics and organization of the pirates. He watched as a group of Torrents shredded a destroyer because nearby pirates were ignoring it. Some areas of space you could walk on the laser fire, others were completely devoid of it. Jymn laughed when one Torrent with six heavy gun emplacements on two frigates firing at it, flew between the ships and caused them to deal a large amount of damage to each other. Jymn remembered he learnt about the Stark Hyperspace war, the republic's first battle with Stark. He remembered that Starks fleet was well organized and defeated the Republic forces. Jymn found it curious that Stark's new fleet wasn't doing nearly as well, Jymn doubted that Stark was even leading his forces. Jymn was a bit worried about where Stark was if he wasn't leading his forces, but he ran with the good luck and hoped it would hold.

Finally after ten minutes the Leviathan was close to the Station. For the past five minutes they had been at just 90 power, they couldn't risk over heating the engines before they launched the boarding party. Barely half of the pirate fleet, three destroyers and three frigates, were still following the Leviathan. Even though many of them were not in pursuit anymore, the Leviathan had sustained damage, not heavy damage, but certainly light damage. The Fighter control bridge had just informed Jymn that they would be at optimal launching distance for the boarding party in thirty seconds when the long range sensor operator shouted out "Sensors show a new contact coming out of hyperspace! It's going to come out right off our bow!" Jymn shouted for emergency stop just as a Providence class cruiser appeared in front of the Leviathan. Jymn wasn't happy. They were inside the space stations firing range and the rest o the pirates were almost in range, but for some reason they had all stopped firing. Jymn ordered all fighters and gun batteries to stop firing, temporarily. The comm. officer, in the same voice as the sensor operator said "Sir, the cruiser is hailing us." Jymn had the clone patch the cruiser through on a small view screen that Jymn walked over to.

The person who appeared on the screen had bright red hair and a short goatee, he was wearing an obviously expensive brown rancor leather jacket. The man then spoke, "Ah, Commander Jymn, of the famous raider Leviathan." To Jymn he spoke in a rather civilized voice, for a pirate. "I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting. I" the red-haired pirate paused dramatically, but Jymn already knew who he was, "am Iaco Stark. Surrender, and your crew will not be harmed."


	7. death of the Leviathan

Jymn looked at the pirate and smiled "why would I do that?" he said, almost with a tone of indifference.

"_Because, Commander, you and the Leviathan have run out of luck. I, hold all the cards. Your ship is damaged, you are outnumbered, and I just played my trump card. Surrender, you have no choice. I really hope you do Commander, it would be a pity to destroy such a fine pirate vessel like yours_." Jymn grimaced, Stark had hit a nerve. Jymn was fiercely proud of the big L and her record. For the past year and a half, Jymn and the Leviathan had attacked Confederacy freighters carrying war supplies. They had also attacked a few space stations that aided the Separatists. But they weren't pirates, they were raiders, pirates took the supplies and used it for their own gain, like Stark. Raiders, did it to hurt the enemy, Stark was probably making millions off of the war, Jymn hadn't made a thing, other than a reputation. "_You have five minutes to decide Commander. Surrender or die_" and Stark closed the channel.

Jymn knew he had to think, and fast, if he didn't, they would all die. He opened a channel to Zeta who was in the Hanger, readying the boarding party, "how many of the ground pounders are going to be left behind?" Zeta replied that more then half would be, to many for Jymn's plan. "Okay, get them out of those gunships. I want all two thousand of them to have Zero-G boarding gear on and formed up in the hanger." Zeta responded with a yes sir even though he had no idea what Jymn was thinking. Jymn turned to Onasi "Assemble eight hundred of the crew in the hanger who could run this ship by themselves or have any knowledge of CIS designs. Then have the rest of the crew report to the escape pods." Onasi also replied with a yes sir as well. Jymn then talked to the fighter control bridge and had all fighters return to near the ship.

Stark stared out of the large glass view-ports that gave the spire its grand view. His ship had moved above and to the side of the Star Destroyer and was facing the opposite way. He didn't expect the clone captain to surrender, unless the ship was damaged worse than it appeared. He expected them to do something, but not what happened. He had been watching as the Leviathan's large dorsal hanger doors had opened and the surviving fighters slowly circled over it. Stark was delighted of this because it meant that the Leviathan would give up.

Then the unexpected happened. Suddenly the fighters stopped their lazy circling and rushed all around Stark's cruiser. Stark was in the process of telling the bridge to pass the order to fire when he saw thousands of white specks emerge from the Leviathan's hanger. Stark couldn't identify them at first, then he realized that they were clone troopers, all intent on boarding his ship. Then Stark was bewildered because he saw the escape pods launch. His immediate thought was "WTF?" but he said it out loud, and didn't say the words, just the letters. Then he was confused even more when the Gunships launched out of the Leviathan's hanger. The final surprise made him want to get into the fetal position and cry.

Jymn watched from his starfighter as the Leviathan was abandoned. Once the final gunship and escape pod had left the ship it slowly accelerated towards its death. The ships massive engines were at full power and slowly the Leviathan gained speed. It was headed straight at the pirate station. When the Leviathan had built up its full speed, Jymn watched as the emergency thrusters fired, doubling the ships speed, as it hurtled towards its own destruction. Finally Jymn witnessed the ships final moment. Jymn saw it in slow motion. The Leviathan's bow crumpled inward, but the inertia drove it into the station so all that was visible was the last two hundred meters. Then the Leviathan's self destruct created a massive fireball that consumed the ship and station. Jymn saluted the five hundred crew who had died in the battle and whose funeral pyre had completed their mission. Now all that was left was survival.

At full speed, Jymn went right at the Cruisers hanger, a voice in his head told him he wouldn't have enough room to decelerate and would smash himself into a thousand pieces. Jymn smiled though. He pressed a button on his panel that shut off his engines. Then he pulled the control straight back and to the right so that he was now traveling backwards at 20,000 kilometers an hour. Then he switched the engines back on and the speed indicator on the control panel indicated 0 just as the fighter was a meter from the wall of the cruisers hanger, but Jymn wasn't even in it to see that. He had already jumped out and was busy mowing down a squad of battle droids as the first gunships entered the hanger. When Jymn had finished dealing with the droid squad he walked over to the nearest gunship, which Onasi had just came out of. "Onasi, have your engineers start towards the engine room and take the bridge crew and secure the bridge. I'll meet you their in a while. Zeta is coordinating the compartment takeover, just concern yourself with the important systems." Jymn then walked towards a door in the rear of the hanger and went through it, leaving Onasi to wonder what mad scheme his boss was up to now.

After crying for a minute, Stark finally contacted the bridge and asked them for a status report. The clones had boarded the ship and were already close to the bridge. Then the last thing Stark expected happened, and no, Yoda didn't appear suddenly and tell him to join the dark-side because of the cookies they have, the doors, to which he was the only one with the password, opened, "OMG" Stark thought, and said.

Commander Jymn walked nonchalantly into the room. "I just wanted to tell you in person, your fired," Then Jymn fired his pistol twice, into Stark's chest. Then he walked over and knelt next to Stark, who had collapsed backwards, and was flat on his back. "Any last words pirate?" Jymn asked, barely a hint of compassion in his voice.

Stark coughed up some blood, Jymn expected Stark to spit it on him, not ask him to do something "In my chamber are two data chips. One contains the deed to the planet we are over. The second contains data required to access an account of mine with nearly a billion credits in it. I want you to take them both." Stark began to cough up blood, "and take my rancor leather Jacket, I knew I should of worn it today." Then Stark coughed up more blood and became still.

Jymn and closed Stark's eyes, "very well, I will do as you request. You died with honor." Jymn didn't know why Stark wanted him to have the items because he had no use for money, or a planet. When Jymn took the jacket, he could see why Stark wanted him to have it. It was a chocolate brown pilot's jacket that Jymn could tell was of very high quality rancor leather. Jymn never really felt comfortable out of his armor, but he knew rancor leather, especially high quality leather, could deflect powerful blaster bolts. Jymn put the data chips in a container on his belt and put the Jacket over his left arm. Then he took the turbo-lift down and walked to the bridge that had been secured by clone's already. "Well, Zeta, Onasi, what's the status?" Jymn asked them as he looked out the forward windows.

Onasi reported that the fighters were able to quickly finish off the rest of the pirate fleet with minimal casualties, and that their new ship was fully operational. "Sir, the boarding action went as perfectly as planned." Zeta reported " It took exactly eight minutes and forty five seconds to secure the entire ship. No KIA's, forty seven walking wounded, we have set up an aid station in the main hanger. The gunships are going to start making runs down to the planet to retrieve the crew that went down in the pods." Zeta then paused. "Sir, I don't know how to say this. That was an amazing maneuver you pulled off. We would have all died, or worse, be captured."

"Not a bad result," Jymn spoke then thought to himself "Mission accomplished, a planet, a bunch of money I can't use, and a nice Jacket, all for my ship" then out loud again, "not a bad result."


End file.
